navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Battlezone
Overview Naval Battlezone (also known as NBZ) was the first Minecraft server to use the unique navycraft spigot made by various programers such as Maximuspayne and premjo among others opening up in 2011 and closing in April 2017. The server is very much same as NavalCash except it was first, reason why Clash exists today. Naval Battlezone like Clash, was vehicle combat server designed to enhance military style combat in a World War II themed server. Various forms of Faction game play (clans) existed created by fans or pre-made factions recreating conflicts of Second World War. Gameplay Vehicle used were same as used on Clash, except there were no modern weaponry such as Missiles and defense equipment used to fight them such as CIWS, Jammer, Flares or AdvancedRadar. Combat was generally found at the Docks, where ships were used such as all navycraft servers. Tankspawns and Faction Lands, where large areas were set aside to for ground vehicles and hand-guns were used to combat organized combat. Over its history of play server would organize changes in its game play by creating "Seasons" yearly, which it had 10. Some of these were periods where Permafactions were formed using Allied & Axis nations of World War II as factions for game play. Vehicles & Construction Naval Battlezone's vehicles would include Ship sizes from Ship1 to Ship5, with submarines, ships, and carriers able to launch smaller vehicles including tanks, submarines, smaller ships and aircraft. Plot sizes were smaller than Clash's, where Ship4 plots were wide but shorter in length in comparison to Ship3 which were longer. Originally, plots did not have numbers. They were designated by type of ships expected to be built in these plots, such as DD (ship1), CL (ship4), BB (Ship5). Engines on prior 2012, used piston blocks instead of Engine Signs. These piston blocks would rapidly move but eventually be replaced by the signs due to issues as server evolved. Cannons originally were made out solid iron verse using pumpkins for it's barrels. Dispensers loaded with Arrows using redstone circuits were used as machine guns against players in early years of NBZ. Change of Hands and Closure Eventually Maxusmayne would leave control of the server to DigitalDave0303. However, DigitalDave was not main coder for the server, as was Max was. Over 2015 to 2017, the server slowly began to have issues as the navycraft spigot was barely being upgraded to keep up with Minecraft updates. Disgruntle former staffmembers began attack the server by griefing the server as their displeasure how the server was not being updated and felt it was being badly managed without new innovations. Eventually the server would end up closing in April 2017. However, this was not end of the story. Premejo would end up posting copies of the server briefly, allowing for clones of NBZ to be created, which would include NavalClash. Gallery Minecraft - Navalbattlezone - 2017 Spawn (From South).jpg|2017 Spawn (the final one) of NBZ Minecraft - NavalBattlezone - America (Downtown).jpg|American faction from 2016 Permafaction period on NBZ Minecraft - Navalbattlezone - South Dakota Class Battleship - By Camkam 6-2016.jpg|Ship5 size battleship, USS South Dakota built by player Camkam. NBZ Old Desert Spawn - Main Base.jpg|Old NBZ Desert Spawn from 2012-2013 NavalClash - PublicShipyard (Old Castle Class Ships displaced).jpg|2012 Shipyard preserved in the Shipyard World with early examples of public ships such as CL-Castle. Clcastle-side.jpg|CL-Castle, early public Light Cruiser used on Naval Battlezone from 2013. BattleshipCraft.jpg|The very first screens ever taken of the server's vehicles. This picture features the three original ships, the DD Atlantis, CL Castle, and Uboat VII (and a hot air balloon!) docked at Atlantis Dock. The picture at the time was named "Battleship Craft". CA-Spartacus (Front-Sideview of a Ship5 sized Warship - first of the Ship5s).jpg|CA-Spartacus, early Ship5 Warship used as Public Vehicle. First ship to have a triple tnt cannon. Category:Reference Guides